


Ocean and Blood

by Honeyeonii



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Not Beta Read, i dont know what this is, kyuhyun and donghae should talk, why talk when fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyeonii/pseuds/Honeyeonii
Summary: Their love wasn't meant to see the light of day. Only in the moonlight can they express what needs to be said.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Donghae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Ocean and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again but with some Kyuhae  
> for the kyu squad   
> follow my twitter @honeyeonii

Their love was like the tides, controlled by the moon. Only when the cool, blue light of the moon shines through Donghae’s large windows, do Kyuhyun and Donghae dare come together. 

Donghae ran his hand up Kyuhyun’s soft thigh, smiling at the soft gasp that escapes from the latter. His hand continues to travel up Kyuhyun’s, passing the area he knew Kyuhyun wanted him to touch. 

Kyuhyun huffed but doesn’t dare say a word, not wanting to break the atmosphere they have created. Kyuhyun forces himself to look up at Donghae.  
Donghae’s hair is tied back slightly, a few loose strands falling into his eyes. Tan skin glowing from the pale moonlight. He looked almost otherworldly. 

Kyuhyun’s eyes fall shut as Donghae’s hand starts moving up, brushing his thumb gently against Kyuhyun’s nipple, sending a shiver down his spine. A small sigh escapes from Kyuhyun’s mouth. 

Donghae smiles at the sound, brushing again, wanting to hear more of Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun’s noises grow slightly louder. A beautiful blush blooms across Kyuhyun’s cheeks and Donghae finds himself leaning down to plant gentle kisses on both of his cheeks. Kyuhyun chases after Donghae as he pulls away. A small pout on his lips.

Donghae chuckles and leans back down, kissing the corner of his mouth before kissing Kyuhyun directly. Pouring every emotion and every word he wishes he could say to Kyuhyun. 

Donghae wonders where he starts and where Kyuhyun ends. Every part of Donghae touching, caressing, kissing, every part of Kyuhyun he could reach. He has so much to say to Kyuhyun, so much to confess. He tells himself he will do it when the time is right.

When is the right time?

He pulls back from kissing, but not far, leaning his forehead on Kyuhyun’s. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” He whispers. Voiced filled with guilt. 

He watches Kyuhyun’s eyes dart to his and then quickly look towards the window.

“I know.” He answers, not hiding the sadness that drips from every syllable. 

Kyuhyun’s hands reach to Donghae’s shoulders, caressing them both lightly before gripping and pushing Donghae away from him. He avoids Donghae’s gaze, knowing it is filled with pain, sadness, and slight confusion.

“Kyuhyun?” Donghae scoots closer to Kyuhyun.

“Maybe you’re right, Donghae. We shouldn’t be doing this. Do you know how the rest will act if they found out? Found out about us.” Kyuhyun’s voice rises as he talks. “We wouldn’t last a minute under their stares. Not to mention what would happen if this got leaked to the public. God, Donghae, what are we doing?” 

Kyuhyun pushes himself off the bed, reaching for his pants, pulling them up quickly. He spins around to face Donghae. His eyes following every movement Kyuhyun does, soaking in every inch of skin as if it is the last time, he will see him.

“That’s, that’s not what I meant, Kyuhyun.” He sighs and runs his hand through his hair, pulling out the ponytail as he reaches the back. “I just, I meant we shouldn’t be hiding. We shouldn’t have to hide. Do you really think the group would look at us with such disgust?” 

Kyuhyun has his shirt halfway on when he stops and lowers it back down, glaring at Donghae.

“Haven’t you heard all the small comments they have made? All the jokes they make?” Kyuhyun’s voice is loud and harsh in the silence of Donghae’s bedroom.

Donghae takes in Kyuhyun’s scared look. He hates how pained and trapped he looks. He sees the tiredness around his eyes, the way his lips suddenly looked chapped and rough. The weight of their relationship becoming too heavy for him to hold.

It is just like Kyuhyun to be close to tears and giving up but still looking as beautiful as the day Donghae met him. 

Donghae slides out of bed, standing before Kyuhyun. He sees the silent tears as they run down Kyuhyun’s soft cheeks. Watches them fall to his lips. 

Donghae reaches up, caressing Kyuhyun’s cheek, his thumb wiping away the fresh tears. 

“I don’t want to lose you.” Donghae finally says. 

Donghae moves to nuzzle into the side of Kyuhyun’s neck. He smells of the ocean and sun. Of the stars and moon. Of the blood coursing through their veins.

“One more night,” Donghae mumbles into Kyuhyun’s neck. He feels Kyuhyun shiver. The warm breath teasing his neck.

“One more night and we can talk about this.” He continues. 

He hears a shaky sigh, but he feels Kyuhyun shake his head slightly in acceptance. 

He bites down on Kyuhyun’s neck hard, tastes the warm blood that seeps out. He hears Kyuhyun let out a low moan before he is being pushed back to the bed. Lips melding together. 

One more night.


End file.
